


Resignation

by Anonymous



Category: MED (Webtoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Character Death, Drugs, Gore, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if the last unhappy person misses their shot?





	1. Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CutieLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieLily/gifts).



> A fanfiction of “MED” by Mr. Nohman (Min-Sung Noh), which you can find on Tapas.  
> This was written for a very dear friend of mine.  
> It takes place after chapter 44 “LAST DAY”.  
> Before you proceed:  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

Bang.  
The Bullet went flying in an unknown trajectory, the gun I twisted out of his hand, falls to the ground.  
Why? Why did he try to kill himself? Why go that far to reject my new world? I need an answer!  
"No, let me go!"  
I didn't even notice that I was holding him down, how I had pushed him to the floor. And after having to fight for survival for so long, he could barely resist me at all. The fight was leaving him fast, until he was limp and heaving from overexertion under me.  
Want flooded my body.  
What… is this?  
This is the first time I felt like this towards another human. An excitement like this… I only ever felt when finally perfecting a formula.  
Startled by the sudden overwhelming feeling, I let go and rightned myself up. Getting some distance might help me clear my head. Event after taking the drug, I never really felt like something changed. I've always did what I want, only covertly.

But the way he crawled backwards as fast as he could.. made my blood boil. This must be a side effect from the drug.  
His crawling came to an abrupt halt when he collided with a body. So that's where the bullet went. A headshot. Huh.  
"Wha-...!! NOO!"  
The boy was horrified to find himself in a pool of blood and brain matter from his girlfriend, or whatever she was. He was freaking out fast and it induced a panic attack.  
His outcry died fast as he choked on air from the shock and started wheezing.  
Well we can't have that, how will I find out where this desire leads if the source of it suffocates.  
With a few swift steps I reach him to crouch down and forcibly push some air in to his lungs. This new shock from a "kiss" also makes him regain the ability to breath on his own. And even though I have no more reason to press my lips against his, I seem to want nothing more.

Consumed by the feel of his lips, I barely noticed the weak pushing of the boy, but the whines and grunts of protest spur me on to pursue my need. The need to explore.  
I used my hand on his jaw to pry it apart, so his teeth would not be involved. This pause gave me a chance to see his face.  
Shock. Horror. Pain. Fear.  
Those were most prominent in the whirlwind of emotion I saw there.   
I heard and felt an animalistic growl. As illogical as it was, it came from my own throat. But even that foreign sound couldn't divert my attention for long from the over-consuming hunger I felt right now.  
I mash our mouths back together in a bruising kiss. Our teeth clicked together cutting his flesh. A surprised yelp drowns in the rush of blood I feel all over. It was intoxicating.  
Being able to taste him, his blood from the cut on his lip, the feel of the texture of his tongue, the back of his teeth and his cracked lips.. all of it was driving me crazy. All logic and reason seemed to completely drain from my brain. My mind zeroed in on the man under me. As if I took a new, more potent dose of Happy Zombie.  
But the rush it brought, the high. It was too short-lived. I need more. Much more.

Ripping his clothes, I want to get my hands on his skin as fast as possible.   
This however sent him into a renewed panic. Pinning his legs under my knees was quite easy and one hand is enough to hold both of his from flailing about.   
In this moment I curse my preference to wear gloves at all times, for the first time in my life. Using my teeth, I quickly dispose of them.   
Finally able to touch his bare skin, I can only marvel at the sensation, the shivers it sends through my body.  
Although his frame is thin and I can feel his ribs, I'm still able to tell that he must have had some muscles before all this. As my hand roams, he tenses every so often and I can see the remains of a six pack. He must have been popular. Handsome even, without the deep shadows now adorning his eyes and the dirt in his unruly hair, but all of this only makes me want him more. To soil and damage him.

Through all this the litany of “Stop!”s and “No!”s started to be a little dull. With a twist of a nipple I got a nice, pained moan. Yes, that are the kind of sounds I wanted to hear, to cause.  
The cry sends another adrenaline rush through my system.  
I can't remember ever feeling so alive.

But touching alone is also not enough. I have to taste every inch of his body. Pulling some of the bandages away that cover my face, I do just that. First I chase down his nipples again, with the need to hear that delicious voice again. I'm not disappointed. He has even thrown his head back, exposing his long neck. As if he's begging me to claim it, claim him.  
Licking a stripe from the collar up to his ear, I can feel him shudder under me. As I nuzzle in the junction of neck and shoulder he tries push me away with his head. Tsk, looks like I'll need to implement some manners. So I bite. Hard. Breaking the skin.  
The bite has an amazing effect, it rips a scream out of him that is music to my ears and the fresh taste of his blood, a delicacy. Having got the message, he no longer tries to push me away, even as he whimpers from the pain and the continued abuse on his neck.

More out of curiosity than anything, I palm his crotch. His whole body goes rigid.  
“Please, stop.”  
The pleading note in his voice makes me want to do the opposite, but I want to hear more of it. The fact that he's not as limp as he probably wanted to be, didn't help his case.  
“Tell me, why should I?”  
He seems surprised to get a response. Hopeful even.  
“I don't think you want to do this, this drug drives everyone crazy! No, I'm sure you didn't want to be like this!”  
I can't help the maniacal grin that takes over my face. And I know it's maniacal, I see it reflected in the pool of blood.  
“Oh, but I did. In fact, I invented it and took it myself. Can't sell something without testing it first.”  
Seeing the hope make way for despair, the way resignation pervaded his very being.. got me hard in an instant.

The last unhappy person accepted my world.

I can't remember the last time I had sexual urges, so even after all I've done to him, it came as a surprise.  
It took me a moment to calm down, no reason to get overexcited. I want to savour this.  
Still I unceremoniously pull his loose pants down and off. That brings back some live to the young man, that now desperately tries to cover himself.  
“Don't be embarrassed, it's ok to enjoy yourself.” I assure him without containing the leer on my mostly exposed face.  
Big eyes stare at me for the part of a second, only to look away anywhere but me.  
“I'm not-”  
Normally I'd feel uncomfortable with someone seeing me, but that doesn't seem to matter now.  
Pulling his hands away effortlessly with one arm, I rub him hard through the thin cloth of his undergarments.  
“Aaahnhhrg!”  
The boy cut his own moan off by biting hard on his lip.This renewed the bleeding of it and I couldn't resist to lick open his mouth and delve back into that wet, delicious cavern. As I started to touch him again his pushing arms firmly grasped for my shoulders and the unhappy grunts transformed into unwilling moans.

Suddenly pain fills my mouth as he bit me mid kiss. The next moment something hard collides with my head, sending my cylinder flying and dislodging my pinning position. The boy had used the rifle the girl had carried. He was now partially free and tried to crawl away again, going as far as crawling directly over the dead body of the shortly deceased woman.  
Luckily my tongue was spared and the bleeding lip could easily be ignored. The hit to the head wasn't particularly strong either, it only left me dizzy for a second. Still, he dared to go against me, that just wouldn't do.

It's easy to pull him back by his ankle and pin him down by his lower back to the corpse.  
“No! Please let me GO! NOO!!”  
I lean in to his face till the blood of my lower lip smears on his ear.  
“We can enjoy this together, or if you decide to continue this worthless struggle... I will hurt you irreparably.”

Wide eyes met my crazed one over the boys shoulder and his struggling ceased instantly.  
This new position brought my attention to his luscious rear, that was snuggly pressed against me.  
With the hungers flames blazing through my body, I rip down his underwear. Some spit mixed with my blood will have to suffice as lubricant.  
“Please don't..”  
Teary eyed the boy pleads once again.  
The only warning I give him is a wide grin, before I harshly shove two fingers inside him.  
A sweet, agonized whine rewards me. Trembling from the aching intrusion he tries to pull away clawing at the bloodied concrete, futile.  
“Please, please.. stop..”  
The tears are now freely flowing down his face, it drives me wild.  
I continue my fingering, quickly and with purpose, but my patience is non-existent.  
My pants are down to my knees in an instant and bloody salvia joins the precum on my member.  
Grabbing his neck from behind, I push the boys face into the pavement and impatiently urge his hips into the air with my other hand.  
“Please.. Sir..”  
His voice is trembling and even though this is clearly rape, his cock is half hard.  
At this point I'm not even sure what he's begging for and I'm too far gone to care.  
I push into him in one long hard strike and relish in the trembling and spasming surrounding me. The choked sounds and mewls the boy makes from the undeniably excruciating pain he must be in urge me on to move.  
After pulling out almost completely I slam back into the alluring heat, the boys beautiful cry must be heard for miles.  
As I set a punishing pace, each thrust deeper and more brutal than the previous, the boys sobbing started to be intermingled with moans. He yelped as I pinched his nipple and keened as I ground hard against him while continuing to twist it. I felt his walls clamp down around me and could barely control myself.   
I renewed pounding into that tight flesh and had to actually reaffirm my hold on the young man. He began trashing under me. Mewls of pleasure and pleads for more suddenly left his mouth.  
Grabbing one of his arms and holding the front of his throat, I pull him up. The pressure on his neck throttles him a little and every time I pull out he has to gasp for air that he chokes on the moment I slam back in.  
His dick is fully hard and leaking a little more with every thrust.   
After a few more thrusts I feel the edge fast approaching. Increasing the pressure on my hold of his neck I completely cut off his air supply. I pull him back even more and bite into his shoulder just as the orgasm hits.  
I feel his throat work on the strangled off scream, him eyes have rolled back and his body is twitching. His release mixes with the blood of the corpse.

Exhausted and satisfied I release him, his limp body falls over the dead body we were having sex over.   
He's unconscious but alive. Good. That means I can use him some more.

END


	2. Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Necrophilia and a very disturbing ending.   
> You have been warned!

“We can enjoy this together, or if you decide to continue this worthless struggle... I will hurt you irreparably.”

But it was as if he didn't hear me. Even though he couldn't move an inch he trashed and fought for his freedom.  
…  
It seems his acceptance wasn't as genuine as I thought.

I pull him off the body and pin him with a knee to the ground. His energy depletes fast, even under adrenaline he is still too weak.

He watches with huge panicked eyes as I strip the dead woman and spread her legs.  
Satisfied with her position, I now move him back over and between her legs.  
He has no more strength to resist, only an endless prayer of “No.”s falls from his lips.  
I rip down his underwear and scoop up some blood from the concrete. Push down his head until he's forced to rest against her chest, so I have better access to his backside.  
Unhurried I insert two fingers and methodically open him up. Undignified grunts leave him as he still tries to push away from the female corpse.  
As my patience runs thin I push down my pants as much as needed and align myself.  
“Please, for the love of god! Stop!”  
He's desperate and sobbing at this point, but he's had his chance.  
Slowly I push inside the blood slicked entrance, halfway there I stop. I reach around and coat his semi-hard member with the same blood and position him at her opening. The revelation of my actions seem to finally dawn on him.  
“STOP!!”  
Too late. I push in the rest of the way in and effectively force him to penetrate the woman too.

His cry of pain is understandable, a dead body would not give as well a as live one. Also blood wasn't much of a lubricant.  
I set an even pace and cause him to move along. My thrusts get brutal and hard very fast and his crying rises along in volume.  
Soon I feel my stomach tightening. I pull up his face and make him look at what once was a face. The mess of bloody bone and splattered brains makes him cry out in disgust and tense around me.  
The orgasm hits me hard and I ride it out with rough trusts. 

The boy under me is limp and sobbing, not even caring that he's pressing his face to the breasts of a dead woman.  
The heat inside my body has lessened, but the anger at being rejected persists.  
I take up the abandoned rifle and press it to the back of the young man's head.  
“Move.”  
I order, clear and monotone.  
“..w-what?..”  
His voice is raw and incomprehensive.  
“You heard me.”  
He tries to look back at me, but I only press the weapon harder against his skull.  
His body starts shaking as he connects the dots, still he does as commanded.  
His movements are slow and unsatisfying, but the submission they represent get me rock hard in seconds.  
I notice the boy himself is completely limp this time, probably went limp a few thrusts after being forced to fuck a corpse.  
But that doesn't matter anymore.  
I remove the safety, the click freezes him in place.  
“Now you will get what you wanted after all.”  
Any response is cut off with a shot to the back of his head.  
His body slumps, but I take hold of his hips and proceed to defile his corpse.  
The release doesn't even come close to satisfy me. Even the tightening of his insides in the moment of death wasn't as fulfilling as I thought it'd be.  
Disappointed I pull out, straighten my clothes and walk away.  
We could've had so much fun... 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this till the very end. Hopefully this hasn't traumatised anyone.   
> If someone enjoyed reading this, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.


End file.
